Beast Folk
Beast Folk is a race of creature in the Nature Civilization. Nomenclature Beast Folk creatures often have names featuring Weapons in their name such as Knife, Sickle, or Axe. Many also feature feature full card names in Kanji with Katakana above, similar to Giants. They each have "の" in their name, seen as "___の___". In the OCG, all Beast Folk evolution creatures have "大勇者" (Dai yūsha) meaning "Great Hero" in their names. Story Beast Folk are the most popular race in the Nature civilization. Strong and brave, they excel in the use of close-combat weapons such as axes, clubs, and swords. As Nature world's most powerful warriors, some are equal in strength to Armored Dragons of the Fire civilization. Beast Folk vary in appearance, determined by their ancestry. Those with common genealogy and similar heads maintain friendly relations with each other, and are known to collaborate in times of war and peace. On reaching adulthood, Beast Folk tattoo their bodies with symbols that represent their ancient ancestors. In their search for spirituality, they turn to the sky above the canopy. They imagine that a paradise exists above them, as evidenced by the many staircases they have built in the trees. Many Beast Folks have their own weapons.Those Beast Folks tend to specialize in their own style of fighting. As for those Beast Folks who do not use weapons specialize in their own style of fighting for example karate. Gameplay The weakest Beast Folk are & , only having 1000 Power. The strongest Beast Folk in Duel Masters are , being in 9000 power and is also a complete upgrade of . can become stronger with Hunting, however. The strongest non-evolution mono-Nature Beast Folk (not counting , which is a Psychic Creature) are , , and among others with 4000 power, while the strongest multicolored Beast Folk is with 5000+ power. Although there is no Beast Folk creature with the mana cost of 1, Beast Folk are able to evolve quickly on the third turn with to quickly swarm your opponent. In later turns you can choose to evolve other Beast Folk into . Beast Folk are one of the most mana efficient creatures, usually having cost proportional to their power like in the case of , between others, however this come with disadvantages, most Beast Folks do not have a stable power higher that 3000, and the ones that get it higher are evolution, power attackers or hybrid creatures, so likely the best strategy to consider when using Beast Folk is to try to summon many of them in swarm to try to overwhelm the enemy, some of them even enforce those tactics with cards like Mighty Shouter who give themselves has Mana when dying or Silver Axe who creates Mana when it attacks. The race also features multiple creatures such as or who have effects that add cards from the top of your deck or your hand into the mana zone. During the Dragon Saga, they appeared as Beast Folk Go. Support Supporting Cards that support Beast Folk Supported Cards supported by Beast Folk Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Beast Folk Example Category:Race Category:Nature Category:Beast Folk